Pornstar Dancing
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: A Spamano FanFiction based on the song 'Pornstar Dancing' by My Darkest Days - Sexual Themes - PruCan, Fem!AmericaXEngland mentioned


"Come on, you're as slow as virgins!" Gilbert grinned as we headed towards the strippers bar, grinning to ourselves. We were regulars there, especially on Wednesdays, because that was the day that our boys were there.  
Well, Francis's and Gilberts anyway. I didn't have my own little sweetheart; I just stuck with whoever was there.  
"Remember boys, no touching me little Matthew~" Gilbert snickered before pushing himself through the doors. Francis rolled his eyes and all I could do was laugh. We got the same warning every time we came here.  
"Honestly, I feel sorry for that Matthew, he must get it hard from Gilbert, such high standards. Oh, Antonio, I heard there's a new one tonight. A little Italian or something like that, maybe you should go check him out" Francis winked, taking my hand and pulling me through the dark purple doors. I waved quickly to the bouncer at the front, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"I was wondering where the rest of the bad touch trio were! Gilbert was panting like a wild dog by the time he was through those doors!" Connor snickered when we walked up to him.  
"Oh? I wouldn't be surprised; he screws the kid every time we're over anyway. Anyway, Antonio, I'm going to go find my little princess~ Bon jour" Francis skipped away, Connor and I watching him leave, sweat dropping at the same time.  
"Ah, right. Antonio, just a little tip" Connor half grinned, pulling me down to whisper in my ear "The girls don't like to share the newbies, right? Well, I got them to share this kid named Lovino. He likes it when people dance with him, and you can find him in room three" Connor grinned, slipping something into my hand.  
A condom?  
"Ah! Thanks mi amigo!" I grinned, waving and walking away from him quickly. I wonder who this 'Lovino' was…

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old

"Hey, Tonio!" A few girls giggled, their skin glowing underneath the neon lights from the bar. Usually, I would be straight onto them, but I was too curious at the moment to find this Lovino…  
"Hola girls! Have you seen Lovino around?" I grinned, making the girls swoon and giggle again.  
"Course! Be a good boy Toni and see him, he's wild!" One of the girls with bouncy blonde hair, Amelia, snickered.  
"Will do!" I grinned and headed towards the room with the black '3' on top of the room. Quickly opening the door, I looked and saw him.  
"O-Oh… Ciao…" The Italian murmured softly, his dark eyes glittering slightly with uncertainty. My lip twitched as I scanned my eyes over him.  
Tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, amber and honey eyes… and an odd curl sticking out from the side of his head.  
"Fusososo, hello there" I grinned, my eyelids drooping while I walked towards him "I heard you like dancing, si?"  
Almost at once the Italian perked up at my words, a small smile forming on his lips.  
"Sure, suppose so…" Lovino looked down for a moment before hopping back up, coming close towards me. He grabbed my tie between his thin fingers and pulled me down to his eyelevel, placing on leg between both of mine so the top of his thigh as rubbing against the forming tent in my pants.  
"If you think you can handle me" He giggled into my ear, sending a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
Geez, these people were not lying about Lovino, he was wild…

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

"Of course I can handle you, such a little thing compared to me" I grinned when I saw him pout and turn dark red, slapping his hands against my chest.  
"Shut up, I'm not short. You know the prices, I presume?" Lovino grinned, knowing he had hurt me when I stuck my bottom lip out.  
"Aww, no free trials?"  
The Italians eyes glittered hungrily at me for a moment, a smirk working itself on his lips. He stepped closer to me so our chests were pressed together, and his breath tickling my chin.  
"I can make a deal. The usual prices for everything else…" Lovino's smile grew as his teeth grazed over my bottom lip "But add fifty more and I'm all yours tonight, baby"  
"I never knew Lovino was a prostitute!" I laughed loudly, causing the brunette to gasp and hit me on the chest again.  
"I am not a prostitute! I just like you, and I need the money. Plus, you look like someone who needs someone to screw" Lovino sighed, placing his index finger under my chin "So, what do you say?"  
"I say" I purred, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him towards the pole in the centre of the room "I say, let's dance"  
Lovino laughed his bubbly little giggle and wrapped his arms around the silver pole, pulling me over with him. His pink tongue darted out between his lips and licked his dry lips, honey amber eyes glittering hungrily at me.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'_

On cue the room went dark and the music started picking up louder, setting a steady rhythm for us to both go by. I pressed the small Italian up against the silver pole and watched him wink at me seductively before dipping down low, his hand darting out to knead into the bulge sticking out of the black jeans.  
"I haven't even started yet, and you're already hard" Lovino laughed from below, darting back up. Crestfallen at the loss of thought that I was going to get a blowjob, I did the next best thing I could do. I leaned down and kissed along the Italian's neck, my fingers running down his sides.  
"You know… you look kind of familiar" Lovino huffed while he grinded his hips against mine, causing a lack of speech for a moment.  
"H-Huh…" I murmured, looking up at him. Through the dim light I could really see his face. He did look familiar…  
"Do you have a brother?" I suddenly blurted out, but my eyes snapped open when I realised that could have been taken the wrong way.  
"What the fuck do you want with my fratello-?  
"No, you get me wrong, Lovi! I'm just saying I knew this boy when I was younger who looked a lot like you, and he had a brother named… Feliciano, I think…"  
Lovino was silent for a few minutes, and I started to panic. Did I do something wrong? Did he remember me, and did I do something wrong then?!  
"L-Lovino, whatever I did, I'm- Mm!"  
I was interrupted as suddenly the Italian's lips were on mine; rough, hot and warm.  
"You bastard, Antonio. We got married when we were little, remember?" Lovino suddenly burst out laughing "You asked to marry me once I kissed you on the cheek. We met when I got pissed off and ran away, and I bumped into you-  
"LOVI!" I squealed as the memories came back to me, and I wrapped my arms tight around his waist and swung him around the small room, making him yelp in fright.  
"Put me down you bastard!" He cried out and pounded his small fists against my strong shoulder blades. With a final chuckle, I put the irritated Italian back on his feet, pushing him up against the pole.  
"If you can forgive me, Senorita, I would like to fix my faults" I purred into his small ear, sliding my fingers along his soft skin of his ribs.  
"W-What faults?" Lovino whimpered into my shoulders, pushing himself closer to me.  
Oh yes, Lovino was putty in my fingers now!  
"Not continuing with our honeymoon 'activities'" I snickered huskily, my fingers hooking into the waist band of his tight, short shorts.  
Only at this moment did I realise what he was wearing. Lovino wore an open black, pinstripe dress shirt and tight black short shorts, but what I found adorable was the little cat ears on his head.  
"So, will you let me pound this pussy?" I breathed against his ear, biting down roughly on the shell of his ear.  
"Beg for it, Toni" Lovino growled back into my shoulder, his teeth meeting roughly with my neck. My eyelids fluttered slightly at the shivering feeling that ran down my back, but none the less I listened to him.

_she don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'_

"Fine then. Please, Lovino? I know you want me to fill you up with this Spanish cock, since you were basically pinning for it before. I want to feel your sweat soaked skin against my own and I want to hear your voice yelling my name for me to go harder, faster, _deeper~_" I purred like a tiger into his ear, knowing I had won when his thin fingers curled themselves in my dark hair. Just to deal the deal, I leaned up until I was eye height with his curl. Letting my tongue dart out, I caught the curled hair on my tongue and started licking upwards, tracing the underside of it.  
"A-Antonio~" Lovino mewled into my neck, trying to steady himself against my build "S-Stop, god, d-don't stop"  
"Whatever my little Lovino wishes" I murmured, my fingers tugging at the tight material that clung to his girlish hips.  
I felt nimble fingers work themselves along the buttons of my jeans, and the cold air that hit my legs when the jeans finally fell down to my ankles.  
"Someone's impatient… virgin, I'm guessing?" I snickered when I kissed his forehead, traveling down the bridge of his nose until my lips were only a few whiskers away.  
"Shut your mouth, otherwise you won't be getting it" Lovino growled, closing the distance between our lips and kissing me quite roughly and needily. Our tongues met together and the tango for dominance began, but I easily won the fight. I finally got the stubborn piece of material off his hips and they swiftly dropped down to his ankles.  
"Wall… now" Lovino growled when our lips parted, his tongue sticking out between his pink lips slightly. Nodding, I picked him up by the hips and his legs easily crossed around my waist. In no time I had him pinned against the wall, our lips meeting hungrily again.  
_'Shit! I didn't think of bringing lube…'_ I growled inwardly, my eyebrows furrowing together for a moment.  
"Ah, I've got it!" I grinned, taking Lovino's legs from around my waist until he was on the floor again.  
"Bastard, what do you think- A-Ah!" Lovino cried out when I dropped onto my knees, my mouth instantly darting out for his hardened member. With Lovino mewling for more, I let the weeping head slide past my lips into my mouth, the slightly bitter taste seeming quite delicious to me at the moment. I let my tongue slide across the tight skin gently, swirling around his head to turn his nerves to fire.  
I felt Lovino tangle his fingers in my hair when I gently used my teeth, triggering a shaky whine from the Italian. His hips bucked forwards, and I grunted in discomfort when the stiff head hit the back of my throat slightly. I planted his hips against the wall to stop him and started traveling my mouth quickly against the twitching length, using my fingertips to brush along the insides of his thighs and grope his backside just to hear him squeak.  
"A-Antonio, s-stop, I c-can't" Lovino whinned quickly, making me look up. His round face was flushed and his eyes seemed misty. The long curl on top of his head was twitching as well, a crumpled look to it.  
Pulling my mouth off the tightened member, I leaned back up and now gripped him in my hands, pumping him quickly while now I took advantage of his curl. I clamped my teeth over the little hair and sucked on it harshly, Lovino crying out my name and his hips bucking into my hand.  
"A-Antonio!" Lovino cried out as he finally released, hot, thick seed splattering in my hand and along my wrist. Grinning to myself, I used my free hand to hoist him up again.  
"I'll make sure to bring lube next time, si?" I murmured, bringing the dirtied hand towards the Italian's rump. Rubbing his entrance quickly, I slipped the first finger though the tight and hot passage.  
Just by preparation I could tell this was going to be bliss~

_your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing hotter than a..._

Pushing in the second finger when he was ready, I used scissoring motions to stretch the tight ring of muscle.  
"S-Stop, bastard, it hu~rts!" Lovino cried into my shoulder, his fingers clawing into my arms.  
"Try to relax, mi tomato, it'll hurt less" I whispered soothingly into his ear, praising him when I felt in gradual time him loosen up a bit.  
Pushing in the third finger, Lovino had whinned painfully and dug his fingers harder into my skin. I winced slightly, but I brushed it off by taking my fingers out, feeling him well prepared. I quickly lathered up my own painful erection quickly with Lovi's cum, we were finally ready.  
"I'm going in now, alright?"  
"Just hurry up, bastard" Lovino growled into my neck, pulling his face away quickly to look at me and nod. Leaning forwards to capture his lips with my own, I pushed myself through the tightness, moaning inside Lovi's mouth as the heat and tightness washed me over with pleasure.  
"G-God Lovino, y-you're tight!" I moaned into his hair, finally pulling him down so the rest of my length disappeared inside him.  
"Stay still, please" Lovino whimpered quickly, his honey brown eyes filled with pain.  
"Of course, amor" I murmured, kissing along the side of his face and murmuring small words of love and adoration, and in return getting a scarlet faced Lovino and a few half-hearted insults.  
"A-Alright, I can move" He squirmed his hips, trying to get comfortable from the intrusion. Tightening his grasp around my waist, he hoisted himself up slightly and pushed himself down again, the tightness of the boy driving me nuts.  
"N-Nngh, h-help" Lovino mewled as he realised he was going to slow for both our likings. I grabbed his hips in a death grip and thrusted my hips upwards, meeting him as he moved downwards. Lovino cried out my name while I just growled into his neck, my member hurting from the glorious feeling of being swallowed up by the walls of him.  
"A-Ah, fuck! A-Antonio, harder, d-deeper!" Lovino cried, pushing himself faster down my length when I thrusted upwards.  
Oh yes, I had found my sweetheart~

~ ~ ~  
"And you know Amelia? Yeah well, she's in a damned relationship with that bushy eye browed douche bag that is such a pain in the ass when he's drunk. I don't even see why she goes out with him! I mean honestly, I've warned her, and warned her, but she doesn't listen!" Lovino groaned as he continued to spill gossip out to me about the girls at work.  
I could help but laugh at how adorable he was acting, he was such a cutie!  
"Ah come on, Lovino, Arthurs not that bad! He's really sweet to Amelia, and he's even made her scream! Come on; don't deny that you haven't heard her!" Matthew giggled, leaning against Gilbert's side.  
"But oh my god, you wouldn't guess what I heard!" Hannah giggled, one of Francis's favourites. Lovino and Matthews eyes locked onto hers, and it was obvious she was about to burst with excitement.  
"Amelia is like, pregnant with his baby!"  
Lovino and Matthew both gasped and a whole riot was brought up with the two boys and the girl. Gilbert and I just shared a glance, chuckling to ourselves.  
"Hey girls, you know you're gonna be late for work if we don't leave soon" Gilbert snickered, making Matthew and Lovino both glare at him.  
"Maple, he's right! Come on, we gotta go!" Matthew yelped, grabbing Lovino's hand and Hannah's.

~ ~ ~  
"Come on, you know our deal" Lovino smirked as Matthew lead Gilbert off, and Hannah lead Francis away.  
"Yes sir!" I purred, being shoved inside room three again. I sat myself on the leather seat, and in no time Lovino was perched on my lap, his nose pressing against mine.  
"Love you, bastard" Lovino grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and started grinding against my front.  
"Love you too, Porn Star" I snickered, earning and wack on the head from Lovino, which was almost instantly replaced with a kiss.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild_

But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'


End file.
